Liquid crystal display (LCD), with advantages such as light weight, thin thickness, and low power consumption, etc., has been widely used in televisions, mobile phones, monitors and other electronic products.
Currently, colors displayed in the LCD are usually generated by a backlight system and a color film substrate. The backlight system includes blue light emitting diodes (LEDs), and red phosphors and green phosphors disposed on the blue LEDs. The color film substrate includes red color barriers, green color barriers and blue color barriers. However, the color gamut of the LCD is a triangle shape mainly consisting of red color, green color and blue color, which is about 85% of National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) standard and thereby affects the image quality.
The disclosed LCD modules and LCD devices are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.